


A Dream to See the Sea

by Chilly_Frost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Related, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_Frost/pseuds/Chilly_Frost
Summary: Armin's dream was to see the Sea, even if it cost him his life.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer
Kudos: 10





	A Dream to See the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for any heartache this might cause.

Armin's wish to see the sea had come true just like Eren and Mikasa had promised.  
The sun hung low in a sky that glowed a rose gold color. The wind swept through Eren's mid-length chocolaty colored hair. While Mikasa stared into the glowing ocean that reflected the setting sun.

Hange and Levi stood behind the two, both smiling and mourning the hand that fate had dealt them. A sob broke through the air causing Eren to sniffle slightly remembering what had been lost.

Sasha cried and wept into Jean and Connie's shirts both wanted to be disgusted by the tears and mucus yet they too tried to hold tears back. Eren opened his mouth "Mikasa...Can you believe it...We made it to the sea"

She hummed a smile forming on her lips, in her arms she held a delicate and infinitely designed vase with gold and white swirling like marble. Her hands trembled slightly when gazing at the vase, knowing what was inside. "Armin, you too. Look at how beautiful it is. Just how you described it...I only wish...You could be here too"

Eren trembled tears flooding his eyes and his knees weakly shook. The youngest Ackerman took the vase she held and began to walk into the water opening the lid and the plastic bag inside. She and Eren opened the bag and scattered the contents into the ocean, letting Armin have the freedom to visit the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and procrastinating on my other works I need to update.


End file.
